A storage system is a system which includes a storage device, a storage control module and a device and program for managing information scheduling, and it generally can store a large amount of data. To ensure security of data storage, the storage system generally provides two peer storage control modules to be mirror with each other. These two storage control modules maintain data synchronization therebetween.
A peripheral component interconnect (PCI) is a parallel computer bus standard for connecting peripheral components to the computer. PCI Express (PCIe) is a type of bus and interface standard. Different from PCI bus, PCIe adopts point-to-point serial communication and can improve data transmission rate to a very high frequency. Generally, two peer storage control modules in the storage system are interconnected via PCIe for data synchronization and backup.